Novia Fugitiva
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Shaoran sospechaba que Sakura estaba huyendo de algo, y tenia razón. Volar al otro extremo del mundo para evitar a su futuro a marido era un comportamiento de lo más extraño para cualquier novia. Ella queria pensar las cosas,pero él no la dejaba.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Novia Fugitiva**

(by Lady Verónica Black of Avalon)

_Xiao Lang Li sospechaba que Sakura estaba huyendo de algo, y tenia razón. Volar al otro extremo del mundo para evitar su futuro marido era un comportamiento de lo más extraño para cualquier novia. Ella queria pensar las cosas con calma, pero Xiao Lang no le estaba facilitando la tarea. De entre todas las razones por las que ella no debería casarse con su novio, Xiao Lang se estaba convirtiéndose en la principal..._

**- Capitulo Uno -**

"Presentaciones... ¿Shaoran Li?"

El hombre detrás de la barra la miro con asombro y repitió incredulo:

-¿Quiere ir a casa de Li Xiao Lang?

-Por supuesto que quiero ir –afirmo Sakura con rigidez- Se lo acabo de decir ¿no? -el vuelo desde Tokio, más las dos horas de autobús habían sido agotadoras y la mirada de asombro y leve aprecio del hombre era suficiente como para acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera-. Me han dicho que usted tenía un servicio de taxis. ¿Me llevara?

El hombre parpadeó.

-¿Yo?¿Ahora?

-¿Hay alguien más que me pueda llevar? -pregunto Sakura con la mayor paciencia que pudo.

"_¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?"_

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que creí que usted tendría coche. Es bastante tarde como para ir de visitas a estas horas de la noche.

-No voy a hacer una visita social. Es un asunto de negocios -replicó Sakura con todo el sarcasmo que pudo- Sí le parece bien, claro está.

El hombre levanto las manos en gesto aplacador.

-No se ofenda, ¿Ok? Sólo me ha sorprendido, eso es todo. No creo que Li agradezca las vistas en este momento. Pero si es un asunto de negocios...

Se quedo en silencio mirando su maletín.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una ola de agotamiento. El viaje que había hecho durante las pasadas veinte horas la habían dejado casi exhausta. Y su plan de última hora de ir hasta allí le parecía ahora desorbitado.

Lo único que deseaba era echarse en cualquier lugar a dormir en vez de tener que tratar con aquel camarero, que parecía drogado, en medio de un pueblo a las afueras de Hong Kong.

-¿Le pasa algo malo al señor Li? -pregunto con la mayor frialdad posible.

-¿Pasarle algo malo? -el camarero salió de detrás del mostrador-. No le pasa nada malo -añadió con sorpresa -. Es el mejor artista marcial y jockey que se ha visto nunca en esta ciudad. Es solo que...

-No me lo cuente -interrumpió apresurada Sakura- Es solo que no le gustan mucho las visitas ¿verdad?

-Bueno...

Sakura suspiro. Sí seguía así, se pasaría allí el resto de la noche.

Se paso una mano por su largo cabello con aire ausente. No debería haber salido de Tokio de aquella manera. A decir verdad, apenas si tenia idea de lo que se trataba todo aquel asunto con Li Shaoran. Era tan poco profesional ir tan poco preparada, y no era su estilo.

-Bien -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar animada y eficiente-. Creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas ¿no le parece? Siento que piensa que el señor Li sea demasiado tímido como para recibirme, pero mi negocio es de lo más urgente. Probablemente el pobre viejo se acueste temprano y a mí no me gustaría llegar tan tarde. Además no deseo despertarlo.

El camarero la miraba como sí fuera de otro planeta. Quizá aquel sitio estuviera aislado de la ciudad porque sus habitantes se habían vuelto un poco locos. Sakura lo miro con exasperación.

-¿Cree qué podemos irnos? -repitió.

El hombre pareció volver a la tierra.

-Sí, señorita. Ahora mismo –el joven pensó en lo que se encontrarían allí arriba en las montañas y no le hubiese gustado perdérselo por nada del mundo-. ¿Tiene equipaje?

-Un bolso pequeño. Esta afuera.

El hombre asintió.

-De acuerdo. Solo una cosa -vaciló- Usted no ha visto nunca al Señor Li, ¿verdad?

-No -admitió Sakura- ¿y que? No creo que valla a morderme, ¿verdad?

El hombre sonrió con gesto de disculpa.

-No señora. Supongo que no, es sólo que...

-¿Bien?¿Qué es?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y la miro con timidez.

-Yo tengo habitaciones aquí por si la manda al infierno.

El viaje en taxi fue el más difícil de los que Sakura había echo en horas anteriores. La calefacción la adormecía tentándola a abandonarse a un sueño profundo.

Por desgracia, la suspensión no funcionaba igual que la calefacción. Era infernal, iban dando saltos sin para en esa carretera sin asfaltar y con un conductor que era poco sórdido, por decirlo con suavidad.

Probablemente estuviera llevándolos en circulo, pensó sombría mientras que el pobre señor Li estaría sin duda levantando bien pasada su hora de dormir y preocupadísimo por lo que le hubiera pasado a ella.

Sin embargo, pronto notó que el camarero, a pesar de todas sus peculiaridades, no la estaba llevando en círculos. Poco a poco, fueron subiendo la montaña que rodeaba al pueblo hasta que la carretera casi desapareció en un camino de tierra que sé infrintaba en el bosque.

-Es por aquí, creo... -murmuro el hombre al girar en un camino que Sakura no había notado y ascendía hasta un edificio bajo que parecía, bajo la luz del ocaso, estar emplazado en las montañas.

El coche se detuvo y el conductor la miró de reojo. ¿Porque parecía tan nervioso?

-Bien, ya hemos llegado -dijo apresurado- Bajare sus cosas.

-No parece haber nadie en los alrededores -dijo Sakura dudosa mientras le pagaba la tarifa del viaje- ¿esta seguro de que estamos en el sitió correcto?

-Por completo -asintió el hombre- ¿Por qué no llama a la puerta? Tal vez el Señor Li no oiga bien a su edad.

Sakura lo miro sospechosa. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel hombre? Hubiera jurado que se estaba riendo de ella, pero estaba demasiada cansada como para molestarse por preguntarle.

-De acuerdo -respondió-. Lo haré. Gracias por sacar el bolso.

Abrió la puerta del ruinoso automóvil y avanzo hacia el rancho con mucho esfuerzo. El aire frío de la noche era maravilloso después del ambiente cargado del taxi y se sintió reanimada. Aquello era exactamente como se lo había imaginado.

La casa estaba solidamente construida en piedra con una terraza de madera alrededor de toda la parte frontal. Sus pasos retumbaron en las maderas y empezó a sentir las primeras dudas serias sobre lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué no salía nadie a recibirla? Seguramente el Señor Li no se había acostado tan temprano.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando toco el pomo y asombrada, por el hombre que esperaba de pie en el recibidor, dejo caer la mano.

Aquel no podia ser Xiao Lang Li. El hombre que se había imaginado era un anciano frágil que se iba a alegrar mucho de su visita. Pero el hombre que tenia enfrente, rondaba los veinticinco años, media como uno noventa, era delgado y fuerte. Y sus ojos de un ámbar tan profundo que la miraban con fijeza expresaban cualquier cosa menos amabilidad.

La mirada del hombre descendió por sus zapatos de taco, la estrecha falda y el fino traje ejecutivo que llevaba. Asombrada, Sakura comprendió que ella lo estaba mirando con la misma fijeza y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, sintió la necesidad de romper el silencio entre ellos, de decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de romper la incomoda tensión que había entre ellos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, lo hizo él.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?- dijo él de forma lacónica con un destello de humor en sus ojos ante su brazo alzado.

-¿ Li Xiao Lang?- se aventuro ella dejando caer la mano del todo.

El joven miró por encima de ella hacia el taxi y después volvió a mirarla.

-Yo soy -dijo- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Su expresión era de cautela, pero Sakura hizo acopio de valor ante la educación de su tono.

-Soy Kinomoto Sakura -dijo sin aliento-. Perdone que halla llegado tan tarde.

Él arqueo una ceja y siguió observándola con atención esperando que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Sakura lo miro con exasperación. No podia decirle que la dejase pasar, pero que la ahorcaran si pensaban quedarse ahí toda la noche.

-Hace bastante frío aquí fuera -señalo.

Xiao Lang asintió.

-Y cuanto más alto, más frío hace en esta época del año.

Sakura sintió crecer su ira. Algo en los ojos de aquel hombre le decía que era de los que no se dejaban empujar a nada y por nadie.

Shaoran se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo con tranquilidad contra el marco de la puerta.

-Estará mucho más caliente en el taxi -dijo con un destello de burla en los ojos.

-¿¡No sabe quien soy!?

-No -respondió sin rodeos. Volvió a mirar hacia el taxi con una leve sonrisa-. Pero sí es una vendedora, ha venido en la dirección equivocada. No pienso comprar nada esta noche.

-¿Vendedora? -repitió Sakura- Señor Li, yo...

Él alzo la mano.

-En otra ocasión me encantaría escuchar su discurso de venta, pero no esta noche. Sin embargo, debe ser algo importante, para poderse permitirse ir en taxi a sus visitas.

El tono era más ligero y burlón, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera buscar una respuesta adecuada, el continuo:

-¿Enciclopedias, aspiradoras, seguros o...? -Se detuvo y deslizó de nuevo sus ojos por su cuerpo- ¿O vende algo completamente diferente?

Sakura se sonrojo de rabia ante la indirecta tan evidente.

-¿Es usted tan insultante con todo el que se le cruza? -Pregunto con ardor.

Él asintió despacio.

-La mayoría de las veces -asintió antes de sonreír-. Pero puedo ser mucho peor si lo intento. Depende de lo creativo que me sienta.

Sakura trago saliva.

-Señor Li -empezó-. Yo...

Pero él ya estaba pasando por delante de ella como si no existiera en dirección al taxista, que seguía apoyado contra la puerta del auto.

-No sé, porque había creído que me conocías mejor, Tao... Me gustan las rubias no las castañas -le comento-. Ahora puedes llevarla de vuelta a la ciudad. Si esto es una broma pesada de los muchachos, puedes decirles que estoy verdaderamente agradecido y que les invitare toda la cerveza que quieran la próxima vez que baje al pueblo.

Tao abrió la boca pero la cerro de vuelta al instante, Xiao Lang dio dos pasos hacia la casa y se detuvo cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con furia.

-Puedes entrar a tu taxi, por el momento, gracias Tao -dijo con tono glacial Sakura-. Tengo un asunto que discutir con el Señor Li.

Se volvió hacia Xiao Lang e intento regular la voz mientras se perdía en los fantasmales ojos ámbar de él.

-Puedo aclararle que no soy una broma ni una vendedora, Señor Li. No dudo que habrá recibido mi carta explicándole el motivo de mi presencia aquí. Me disculpo por llegar tarde, pero mi avión se retraso. Soy Kinomoto Sakura, la abogada.

Sakura le extendió la mano y él bajo la vista para verla con gravedad un segundo antes de cerrar sus dedos alrededor de los de ella.

-Sakura Kinomoto, la abogada ¿eh? Bien señorita, tengo que admitir que nunca he oído hablar de usted, aunque parece haber venido de muy lejos.

-De Japón... Tokio exactamente -replico ella más suavizada ante el trato de señorita para quedarse helada en el acto-. ¿Qué nunca ha oído hablar de mí?- repitió despacio.

Ahora había algo más que un destello de burla en sus ojos.

-Debe ser un golpe duro para su ego ¿verdad? Tantos años estudiando y un tipo como yo ni siquiera a oído hablar de usted.

Sakura aparto la mano de él y sacudió la cabeza enfadada.

-No se haga el tonto -dijo-. Por supuesto que ha oído hablar de mí. Sé que mi bufete ya le ha escrito y ha organizado mi visita. Por desgracia, el hombre que iba a venir, mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, ha tenido un infarto por lo que he tenido que venir yo en su lugar. Sé que le pidieron que reservara una habitación en el hotel para que él arreglara lo de su herencia, así que me he encargado yo del caso, si le parece bien. Ha sido todo tan apresurado, que, como le he explicado, no esperaba que su respuesta llegara a tiempo.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza conteniendo a duras penas la impaciencia.

-No me ha llegado ninguna carta.. Y nadie de mi familia se ha muerto recientemente.

Sakura se estremeció ante su tono despectivo. Quizá aquello no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

-Pero... -empezó a decir.

-Señorita -interrumpió él-. Esta usted empezando a agotar mi paciencia. Ahora dígame, ¿Cuánto le pagaron?

-¿Pagarme? ¿Quién?

-Tao y el resto de los muchachos -replicó Xiao Lang- Supongo que usted debe ser una de esas chicas de streptease. Desde luego tiene el tipo para hacerlo, pero le pagaran lo que le pagaran, yo le daré el doble para que se valla. Es mi primera noche en casa y no tengo necesidad de aguantar esto.

Xiao Lang se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella lo asió del codo.

-Lo que usted necesita en este momento es un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Incluso aunque yo fuera una... una chica de streptease como usted dice, tendría que estar loca para quitarme la ropa con esta temperatura.

El arqueo las cejas en gesto de burla.

-¿Quiere decir que lo haría gratis?

Sakura aparto la mano de su brazo como si le quemara.

-No he querido decir nada de eso.

-Miré -dijo él con más delicadeza-. Siento haberla juzgado mal, pero si cree que voy a tragarme esa historia de la herencia, esta muy equivocada. Ahora, se me esta haciendo tarde y me veré obligado a meterla en ese taxi para que vuelva a la ciudad si no lo hace usted sola.

Se miraron uno al otro por un largo momento y entonces Sakura, con los ojos brillantes, abrió el bolso y saco una hoja de papel para ponérsela delante de los ojos.

-Tome, lea esto. Es una copia de la carta que le he enviado informándole de los cambios de planes. Sí duda usted de mis credenciales, le ruego que llame usted a mis oficinas de Tokio para que se cerciore que no estoy inventando nada de esto.

Con los labios apretados ante su obstinación, Xiao Lang desdoblo la carta y la leyó bajo el pequeño farol del porche. Cuando llego al final tenia el ceño fruncido. Deslizo la mirada sobre Sakura y luego sobre Tao, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo aparentando que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

-¿Tao? -lo llamo Xiao Lang.

-¿Sí?

-No creo que la señorita precise de tus servicios de nuevo esta noche.

-¡Eyy! Espere un momento -lo interrumpió Sakura- tengo que volver a la ciudad.

Xiao Lang la miro de arriba a bajo.

-Cuando lo haga, la llevare yo. Pero por ahora, será mejor que entre.

Recogió el bolso de la muchacha y espero a que ella entrara a su casa para cerrar la puerta con el pie tras ellos.

Tao, que se quedo rascándose la cabeza en mitad del jardín, se encogió de hombros con resignación y al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que no sucedía nada nuevo, se metió en el coche y arrancó. Hacia mucho tiempo que se había prometido no sorprenderse más de lo que Xiao Lang Li hiciera. Y una vez más había roto esa promesa, pensó mientras se alejaba y bajaba la montaña en dirección al pueblo.

**Continuara... **


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Novia Fugitiva**

(by Lady Verónica Black of Avalon)

Xiao Lang Li sospechaba que Sakura estaba huyendo de algo, y tenia razón. Volar al otro extremo del mundo para evitar su futuro marido era un comportamiento de lo más extraño para cualquier novia. Ella queria pensar las cosas con calma, pero Xiao Lang no le estaba facilitando la tarea. De entre todas las razones por las que ella no debería casarse con su novio, Xiao Lang se estaba convirtiéndose en la principal...

**- Capitulo Dos -**

"Como el agua y el aceite... ¡Yo aquí no me quedo!"

En aquella casa no había recibidor. La puerta conducía a un amplio y cómodo salón. Sakura sé encontro en mitad de él antes de volverse hacia Shaoran.

-Esto ha sido muy impositivo por su parte. Hubiera preferido pagar a Tao el tiempo que tuviera que esperar. Y me había ofrecido una habitación en su bar.

-Yo no dejaría ni a un perro dormir en una de esas habitaciones -dijo Li soltando el bolso de ella en el suelo.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, Sakura noto plenamente la forma en que él la estaba mirando. Empezó a sonrojarse y se puso furiosa por ello. Aquello era ridículo. Ella solo estaba de visita de negocios y en una semana se celebraría su boda. Era una locura que se sintiera tan atraída por un hombre que acababa de conocer hacia cinco minutos.

Se dio la vuelta apresurada y dio un paso hacia la gran chimenea de piedra extendiendo las manos sobre el pequeño fuego que ardía allí.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunto él con un suave acento ronco.

-No -replico Sakura con rapidez-. Nada en absoluto. Es solo que... estaba admirando su chimenea.

Él se estaba acercando a ella por detrás. Sakura sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y trago saliva comprendiendo de repente que estaba sola con aquel hombre en una casa a miles de kilómetros de su hogar.

Nunca debió haber tenido esa pelea con Kiosuke y no debería haber ido allí en primer lugar. Y mucho menos tuvo que dejar que el taxi se fuera sin ella.

Pero no era momento de demostrar sus miedos. Bajo la vista hacia los leños y dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza:

-Es tan agradable ver un fuego de verdad. Yo vivo en una zona en la que estaba prohibido emitir humos de verdad, ¿sabe?

Estaba balbuceando, y lo sabia, pero no podia evitarlo, la mirada helada del hombre la intimidaba.

-Mi prometido tiene uno de esos fuegos falsos que se alimentan por gas y es precioso, pero no es el calor auténtico.

-¿Es esa una descripción de su novio?

Sakura se dio vuelta de golpe para mirarlo.

-¿No sabe hacer otra cosa que insultar a la gente?

-Oh, sé hacer muchas cosas, Sakura.

La carga de intención en sus palabras junto con su nombre le produjo a Sakura una ola de intimida que no había esperado. Entonces la invadió la rabia ante la facilidad con la que le hacia perder el equilibrio.

-Esta invadiendo mi espacio personal -dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

Xiao Lang la miró por un largo instante.

-Esta casa es mi espacio personal, Sakura. Eres tú el que lo esta invadiendo.

-He venido para tratar un asunto de negocios -insistió ella-. ¿De verdad que no le llego mi carta?

Li se dio vuelta y se acerco a un armario.

-No, no la he recibido. La primera noticia que he tenido ha sido hace un momento cuando me ha puesto una copia ante mi nariz. Y en cuanto a mi "herencia",como tu la llamas, lo único que puedo recordar de mi primo tercero son las historias de mi abuela acerca de que era un alcohólico sin remedio. Y eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que no creo que nada de lo que me halla dejado merezca siquiera la servilleta en donde seguro habrá escrito su testamento.

-Mi empresa no se dedica a las servilletas -respondió Sakura con rigidez.

Shaoran volvió a mirarla.

-Pues quizás deberías. Eso podría evitar que fueras tan creída.

-Yo no soy creída. Estoy intentando ser profesional.

Él sonrió lentamente y le dijo:

-¿Te ha dicho tu novio que tienes unos ojos hermosos y unas piernas estupendas?

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta ante su provocación.

-No creo que la opinión de mi novio sobre mis ojos y piernas sea relevante.

-¿Y que hay de las otras partes? -pregunto Shaoran con cara de inocencia- ¿O también le dices que no son relevantes? porque para mi no lo son...

-Eso no es lo que queria decir y lo sabe muy bien -se obligo a decir con la mayor calma posible-. Simplemente esta tergiversando mis palabras.

-¡Vaya!¡Y yo que pensaba que esa era la especialidad de los abogados!

Sakura apretó los labios mientras Shaoran la miraba con una leve sonrisa en su cara demasiado atractiva para el gusto de ella.

Sakura inspiro con fuerza. Aquel hombre era totalmente imposible.

-Señor Li...

-Llámame Shaoran -la interrumpió él-. ¿Dónde esta ahora de todos modos?

-¿Quién?-pregunto asombrada por aquella repentina pregunta.

-Tu novio, ¿no te acuerdas de él?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de él. Está... -se detuvo- Kiosuke esta en Tokio, si tanto le interesa saberlo.

Entonces alzó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante.

-¿Hay alguna otra información que necesite saber de mi vida privada, Señor Li?

Hubiera preferido golpearlo en vez de hablarle fríamente, pero se negaba a rebajarse a tanto.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-El próximo sábado -respondió ella con rapidez-. Ahora ¿cree que podremos dejar de hablar de mí y empezar a...?

-Estas dedicada a tu profesión en cuerpo y alma, ¿verdad? -pregunto él con sarcasmo-. Supongo que debería sentirme halagado de que hallas echo un viaje tan largo para venir a verme cuando podrías estar en tu casa de Tokio contándole al viejo Kiosuke exactamente lo relevante que va a ser él en tu vida.

Shaoran noto el rubor de furia que le asomo a la cara, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del armario.

-Da la impresión de que te vendría bien una copa. ¿Quieres una?

Sakura empezó a sentir el efecto de las muchas horas de viaje.

-Me encantaría tomar una taza de té -murmuro.

-¿Té?

-Es relajante. Especialmente cuando uno esta cansado.

Shaoran tomo una botella y dos vasos y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Cuántas horas llevas de viaje?

Sakura se apoyo en la repisa de la chimenea.

-La verdad es que ya ni siquiera lo sé, tuve que trasbordar un par de veces porque no había pasajes libres directo a Hong Kong -intento parecer despreocupada sin demasiado éxito-.La diferencia horaria se hace confusa después de un tiempo. Salí del aeropuerto de Kin-Huan hacia la una y llegue a Shangai a las dos de la mañana, hora japonesa, auque aquí eran las primeras horas de la mañana. Después mientras estaba en la cafetería, me robaron el monedero. Por suerte tenia algo de dinero suelto en el bolso, pero no me llegaba para alquilar un coche, así que tuve que tomar el autobús y eso me llevo horas, de ahí tome un trasbordador hasta la isla, un taxi hasta el pueblo este y luego tome otro taxi en el bar con Tao...

Se detuvo y se encogió de hombros con gesto de impotencia.

-¿Y porque no te sientas? -dijo él con gentileza.

Sakura miro al sofá grande rojo al lado del fuego y pensó que debería mantener cierta imagen profesional ante aquel hombre tan desconcertante. No se movió.

-Es muy cómodo -le animo él, como si supiera como se sentía ella.

Eso venció su ultima gota de resolución y se sentó.

El sofá era viejo y estaba un poco desgastado en algunas zonas, pero era muy mullido y se hundía en algunas zonas, ella agotada se hundió entre los almohadones. Cerro los ojos y entonces, de repente, los abrió de nuevo.

Shaoran estaba a su lado, y su cercanía le estaba tensando todos los nervios del cuerpo. Cuando le paso uno de los vasos, lo acepto sin decir nada.

-Me he quedado sin té -dijo mientras Sakura probaba un alcohol desconocido que pareció llegarle al cerebro al instante-. A mí me apetecería, pero por desgracia, tendremos que conformarnos con el whisky. Bébelo y acabemos con este asunto rápido.

Sakura lo miro por encima del borde del vaso y se pregunto como iba a reconocer delante de aquel hombre que ella sabia menos de aquella herencia que él. ¿Qué era lo que el viejo Señor Kimishara le había dicho mientras su padre estaba convaleciente?

-Señor Li -empezó con más confianza de la que sentía-. Este asunto es bastante complejo. Sé que me he apresurado en venir desde el pueblo a verlo, pero era porque creía que usted me estaba esperando y que me podría buscar algún tipo de alojamiento. ¿Podría llevarme de nuevo al pueblo y lo hablamos mañana mientras yo busco transporte para volver a Hong Kong?

Shaoran la miró.

-¿Y como piensa pagarle a Tao?

-Le pagare mañana después de ir al banco. Así de sencillo.

-A Tao le gusta el dinero en metálico y por adelantado. Además, mañana es domingo y al día siguiente, es el centenario de la leyenda de Ying-Hua.

Sakura lo miro fijamente.

-¿El centenario de la leyenda de Ying-Hua?¿Y que tiene que ver?

-Es feriado en el pueblo -le brillaron los ojos de diversión al decirlo- Y los bancos ni ningún negocio abren...

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Pero yo tengo que volver -murmuro-. Tengo muchas cosas que resolver.

El pequeño discurso que había estado preparando para contarle a Kiosuke le quemaba en el cerebro. Se mordió el labio.

-No hay otra forma -dijo Sakura por fin, cambiando de idea-. Me quedare aquí esta noche y me podrá llevar a Hong Kong mañana. Le mandare lo que le deba por la gasolina y demás y, por supuesto, lo compensare.

En la cara de Li apareció un nuevo gesto burlón.

-¿Sabes? -dijo él con delicadeza-. Me daba la impresión de que cuando querías algo de alguien lo podías por favor y luego esperabas lo mejor.

Sakura parpadeo y empezó a comprender con helada claridad que no iba a llegar a ningún sitio con aquel hombre. Trago saliva antes de hablar.

-Lo siento -murmuro-. Solo estaba pensando en la forma más práctica de salir de este problema.

Shaoran se levanto de un rápido movimiento y bajo la vista hacia ella.

-Bueno, pues te has equivocado. En primer lugar, aquí no hay ningún lugar en el que puedas dormir. Yo acabo de volver luego de pasar una temporada fuera y mi empleada de hogar se ha despedido.

-Ya me puedo imaginar por qué -exploto Sakura-. Probablemente no aguantó más sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus insultos.

-Aquí la especialista en eso eres tu Sakura -dijo él con suavidad.

Sakura lo miro con la mayor frialdad que pudo.

-Señor Li, por mucho que odie invadir su intimidad, usted también parece creer que es imposible que pueda dormir esta noche en el pueblo.

Él la miro de reojo.

-Yo solo he dicho que no era buena idea quedarse con Tao, pero hay otros sitios.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero -casi gimió ella-. El ladrón se llevo todo, hasta mis cheques de viaje. Mire -dijo intentando con desesperación mantener la frialdad-, no me importa en absoluto dormir en el sofá, pero si tenia una empleada, ¿no podría dormir en su habitación?-sintió entonces unas repentinas ganas de vengarse de él- A menos que ella durmiera con usted, claro está.

La mirada de él ahora fue completamente indescifrable.

-Y he recorrido un largo camino para traerle buenas noticias -exploto entonces ella-. Cualquiera diría que a usted no le importa un comino hacerse rico de la noche a la mañana.

Él entonces abrió los labios como para decir algo, pero se sentó de nuevo con un destello repentino de humor en los ojos. Sakura se quedo mirándole las largas piernas y la forma en que se le marcaban los músculos del tórax contra la camisa.

Podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo y se pregunto que sentiría si tuviera cerca su piel y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. No era bueno pensar en aquello. Podia estar bastante desequilibrada por lo que le había pasado con Kiosuke, pero todavía no había perdido la cabeza del todo.

Shaoran mantenía la expresión de burla. ¿Sabría en que estaba pensando ella? Se sintió sonrojar pero él dio un sorbo a su bebida con rapidez y dijo:

-De acuerdo, Sakura. ¿Exactamente como de rico voy a ser?

Continuara... 


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Novia Fugitiva**

(by Lady Verónica Black of Avalon)

Xiao Lang Li sospechaba que Sakura estaba huyendo de algo, y tenia razón. Volar al otro extremo del mundo para evitar su futuro marido era un comportamiento de lo más extraño para cualquier novia. Ella queria pensar las cosas con calma, pero Xiao Lang no le estaba facilitando la tarea. De entre todas las razones por las que ella no debería casarse con su novio, Xiao Lang se estaba convirtiéndose en la principal...

**- Capitulo Tres -**

"Trato Hecho"

Sakura dio un sorbo a su whisky e intento no atragantarse con los fuertes vapores alcohólicos.

-Bueno, quizá no tan increíblemente rico -dijo con cautela intentando recordar algo, lo que fuera, de lo que había contado el viejo Señor Kimishara.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención. Pero le había costado mucho concentrarse en nada últimamente, sobre tofo desde que Kiosuke le había soltado su bomba.

-Quiero decir, que no podrá tener un garaje lleno de Ferraris, pero le permitirá un nivel de vida mucho más alto que el que tiene en actualidad.

-¿De verdad? -murmuro Shaoran con suavidad.

Sakura se removió inquieta.

-No queria decir que estuviera en la miseria ahora mismo... esta casa es muy bonita... bueno, esta un poco polvorienta por algunos sitios...

Se detuvo incómoda.

¿No había dicho Shaoran que había estado fuera?¿Dónde habría estado tanto tiempo como para que la casa estuviera así? De repente, se le pasó por la cabeza la visión de una celda y aparto la idea co un esfuerzo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

-Queria decir... -empezó de nuevo.

-Sakura -le interrumpió Shaoran.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando estés en un agujero, deja de cavar.

Ella lo miró en silencio. Él choco el vaso contra de ella y dijo de repente:

-¿Qué estas haciendo exactamente aquí?

-Ya se lo he dicho. Esto es un viaje de negocios.

Shaoran la miró pensativo.

-Mi viejo primo japonés ha fallecido por fin, probablemente por el alcohol, me habrá dejado sus botellas de sake vacías. Y es una herencia tan importante que un elegante bufete situado en... -se sacó la carta del bolsillo de la camisa y leyó el membrete- en Kami Street, Tokio, decide enviarme a uno de sus abogados, que encima esta apunto de casarse, sólo para contármelo.¿Por qué no me ha escrito simplemente?

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquel hombre era demasiado sagaz.

-Pues no le escribimos porque pensamos que había recibido la carta anterior.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-La recogeré la próxima vez que baje al pueblo por el correo. Ahora ¿vas a decirme exactamente qué es lo que haces aquí?¿O prefieres que empiece yo a adivinar?

Entonces las asió por la muñeca, le quito el vaso de las manos y lo posó en el suelo.

La presión de sus dedos sobre su piel era como la caricia de una pluma, pero Sakura sabia que si intentara soltarse la apretaría con la dureza del acero.

Si fuera completamente sincera, debería decirle que la única razón por la que estaba allí era por Kiosuke. Pero no tenia la más remota intención de compartir sus problemas privados con el señor Shaoran Li.

Se mordió el labio y levanto la vista hacia él.

-He venido solo para hablar de la herencia -dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

-¡Aja! -la mirada de aquellos ojos ámbar era de incredulidad.

-Te estas escapando de algo, ¿verdad? -comento Shaoran- O quizá debería decir de alguien. Como de ese prometido tuyo por ejemplo.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo!- Exploto Sakura inmovilizada bajo su intensa mirada.

-Has hecho que sea asunto mío desde el momento en que has llamado esta noche a mi puerta.

-Usted a leído esa carta, ¿verdad? -pregunto ella con fiereza- ¿O no sabe leer?

Se detuvo asustada por lo que acababa de decir.

Li mantuvo la vista clavada en ella y Sakura fue la primera en desviarla.

-Lo siento -murmuro con debilidad pasándose la mano por la frente- No debería haber dicho eso.

-Supongo que no -dijo él muy despacio mirándola con frialdad-, pero yo no te pedí que vinieras hasta aquí y ahora que estás, no me parece que tengas modales.

-¿Qué yo no tengo modales? Eso es un halago viniendo de usted.

Shaoran sonrió de repente.

-Yo creía que las mujeres como usted les gustaban los simples montanistas, o vaqueros sin modales como yo.

-Es usted tan simple como la teoría de Einstein sobre la relatividad -dijo con sarcasmo Sakura.

Shaoran la miró pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí? -pregunto con suavidad.

Sakura miró la sobrecogedora habitación antes de volverlo a mirar.

-No mucho -admitió.

-¿No has traído un maletín?- insistió él.

Sakura se encogió de hombros abatida.

-Mi padre era él que llevaba este caso, pero cayo enfermo. Uno de los socios me contó un poco por encima la situación y pensaba leer el resto de los documentos en el avión. Entonces me día cuenta que había metido los documentos en el bolso y este estaba facturado. Solo tenia la copia de la carta y lo que me había contado el señor Kimishara, auque es muy confuso. Era mi padre él que iba a venir hasta aquí, ¿sabe?- se encogió de hombros- En las circunstancias actuales, no me pareció que importara que le sustituyera yo.

-¡Vaya abogada!

-¡¡Yo pensaba que era usted un anciano con una salud frágil!!- se defendió Sakura- De la misma edad que su primo. Y que creía que se iba a poner muy contento al recibir dinero. No esperaba...

-¿A un inquisidor? -termino Li por ella con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

Sakura se froto la frente distraída.

-Lo siento- murmuro-. Últimamente no he podido pensar con claridad. Me ha repercutido en el trabajo y no tengo ninguna excusa. Pero después de que lea los documentos mañana, le podré hacer un resumen.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un largo momento.

-Quizá he sido un poco duro contigo -dijo él.

Sakura había esperado un ataque por su poca eficacia, pero no una disculpa. Aquella delicadeza la desarmo.

-Quizá un poco, sí.

-Ahí hay un teléfono –dijo él con un gesto- Puedes llamar a tu novio, si quieres.

-¡No! -objeto ella con impaciencia- No quiero.

Entonces trago saliva para recuperar la calma.

-Queria decir, que no es necesario.

Él la miro con aquello ojos que no se perdían nada.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Sakura?

-Yo no tengo miedo -negó ella.

Pero la voz se le quebró un poco por la tensión y el cansancio.

-Te están temblando las manos y tienes los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo diría que es una claro indicación de miedo.

Sakura no dijo nada sabiendo que no podría controlar el temblor de su voz.

-¿Sabes? -continuo él- Sí no supiera nada más, pensaría que estas escapando de algo.

-No sea ridículo, Señor Li - protesto ella.

Shaoran la miró y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, le quito el bolso.

-Devuélvame mi bolso -protesto ella.

Él la miro sin decir palabra alguna y poso el bolso entre ellos, abrió el bolso y volcó el contenido en el sofá.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -dijo furiosa mientras recogía un labial que se había deslizado hasta el borde del sofá. Shaoran la asió de la mano y contemplo el pequeño cilindro metálico.

-"_Canto de Sirena_" -leyó en alto el nombre- No creo que te valla bien ese color- murmuro soltándola de la muñeca.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe de maquillajes?- preguntó mientras volvía a meter su barra de labios en el bolso- ¿O es que se encarga de los colores de moda para su caballo?

Shaoran sonrió.

-No es mala idea -concedió mientras agarraba un fotografía muy gastada.

-¡Deje eso!- gritó ella intentando quietársela- ¿quién se cree que es?

Li apartó la fotografía de su alcance y la miró.

-¿Eres tu quien llega a la casa de un desconocido en mitad de la noche y todavía me preguntas que como me atrevo a hacer algo? -sacudió la cabeza- Yo soy un hombre precavido, Sakura. Cuando aparece en la puerta de mi casa un desconocido, me gusta saber quien es exactamente y a qué viene.

-Ya se lo he dicho.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Y supongo que yo podría jurar que eres quien dices ser -clavo la vista en su cara enfadad- Es una pena que tú no puedas estar tan segura de mí.

-Usted es Xiao Lang Li -replico ella con debilidad.

-Eso lo crees simplemente porque yo te le he dicho. Podría acabar de asesinar al verdadero Xiao Lang Li por su herencia un momento antes de que llamaras a la puerta.

Sakura intento esta vez quitarle la fotografía sin éxito.

-No sea ridículo. Él taxista lo conocía.

Shaoran la miró muy serio.

-No soy ridículo, Sakura. Puede que yo no sea un violador o un asesino, pero no me conoces en absoluto.

Sakura sintió de repente una oleada de pánico. Se acordó de la extraña idea que la había asaltado un poco antes y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No... no habrá acabado de salir de la cárcel, ¿verdad?

La mirada de asombro de Li fue genuina y le produjo tal alivio que se sintió desfallecer.

-No, no acabo de salir de la cárcel -aseguro él muy despacio-, me alegro que empieces a tener sospechas de la gente que conoces.

Sakura se quedo silenciosa. No podía replicar nada. Porque él tenia toda la razón. Ella debía de estar loca por haber llegado hasta allí, pero había sido su única vía de escape.

Shaoran contemplo la foto que tenia en la mano.

-¿Este es Kiosuke?- sakura asintió enmudecida- Nunca confíes en un hombre que se tiñe el pelo de rubio- comento Shaoran.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo!- gritó ella.

Xiao Lang la miró con ironía.

-Tienes carácter, ¿eh?

Sakura apretó los dientes.

-Sí crees que es tan estupendo- siguió Shaoran- ¿por qué no quieres llamarlo?

-Yo... nosotros hemos...

Li arqueó una ceja.

-¿Habéis hecho un pacto de amantes? ¿Una semana de celibato antes de la boda?

Sakura pensó en contarle la verdad, pero decidió que no.

Era demasiado doloroso pensar en lo que había sucedido en Tokio y mucho más ponerlo en palabras ante un completo desconocido. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello -dijo con la mayor brusquedad y frialdad que pudo.

Shaoran la miró con calma.

-¿Quieres hacerlo sufrir?

Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa y asintió.

-Sí -mintió con rapidez- No quiero que sepa dónde estoy.

Había algo en la mirada de Shaoran que no se atrevió a intentar descifrar. Era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente y no le gustara lo que estuviera viendo.

-¡De acuerdo, Sakura Kinomoto, abogada! -dijo él por fin- Haré un trato contigo.

-¿Un trato?¡Pero si yo no necesito hacer ningún trato!

-¡Oh, sí!¡Claro que lo necesitas! ¿Cómo vas a aguantar sino hasta el martes?

-Me podría bajar hasta la ciudad- sugirió ella- Sí fuera tan amable, claro- añadió deprisa al ver el gesto de impaciencia en sus ojos.- Y podría quedarme en uno de esos hoteles que ha mencionado. Cargare todo a mi cuenta y lo pagaré cuando por fin los bancos abran. Para entonces me podrán haber enviado dinero.

-No me parece que yo saque gran cosa de ese trato- replico Shaoran pensativo- Excepto la satisfacción de haberte enseñado unos modales.

-Usted consigue su herencia. Y debe ser una suma cuantiosa. ¿Qué más quiere?

-Un ama de llaves -dijo él sin rodeos.

-Bueno, ahora se podrá permitir pagarle a una- respondió ella con dulzura sin tener la mínima sospecha de lo que él contestaría.

Shaoran asintió con una mirada cálida.

-Eso es verdad, pero yo prefiero lo que se me acaba de ocurrir. Yo necesito un ama de llaves ahora hasta que aparezca la próxima la semana que viene. Esta casa esta echa un desastre y estoy cansado de mi propia cocina.

Sakura se levanto de repente alarmada por la forma en que la estaba mirando.

-Ahora espere un segundo. Si esta sugiriendo que yo...

-¡Maldita sea! Eso es exactamente lo que estoy sugiriendo. Tu te quedas ene esta casa como ama de llaves hasta que habrán los bancos. Ningún hotel del pueblo te va a dar crédito a menos que les muestres algo de dinero o una tarjeta de crédito, así que te estoy haciendo un gran favor.

-¡Vaya favor!

Él la miró fijamente.

-Será mejor que lo crea, señorita. Como pagó tendrás cama y comida y te llevare a Hong Kong el martes para que puedas tomar tu avión. O eso, o me deja los papeles y te vas ahora mismo.

Sus miradas se clavaron, verde y ámbar se encontraron.

-¡¡¡Es usted la persona menos razonable que he conocido en toda mi vida!!!

-Me parece muy bien -murmuro Shaoran con suavidad.

-Pero mi boda es dentro de una semana y yo...

-Te garantizo que no te perderás la ceremonia -interrumpió él-, además estas será una gran oportunidad para ti de pulir tus habilidades como ama de casa y estoy seguro que el viejo Kiosuke lo agradecerá.

Sakura lo miró con furia.

-Yo soy una abogada muy cualificada y no tengo intención de perder mi tiempo haciendo camas o fregando platos para él, para usted y para ningún otro hombre...

Shaoran se estiro un poco y cerro los ojos.

-La puerta esta por ahí- respondió con un gesto- Ciérrala al salir si, hace frío afuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura se levanto echa una furia ante la actitud tan relajada de él.

-¡Maldito seas Shaoran Li! Yo no he venido hasta aquí para fregar tus platos y limpiar tu casa.

-No- admitió el pensativo- Apareciste por esa puerta para escapar de las responsabilidades hacia el hombre con el que se supone vas a casarte. Y mientras tanto, el bueno de Kiosuke probablemente se estará muriendo de preocupación por saber donde estas.

-Esta totalmente equivocado, Señor Li.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y la miró con fijeza.

-¿De verdad? Quizá sea él quien esta completamente equivocado contigo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Él la miro largamente antes de decir con calma:

-Yo dría que una chica que va a casarse dentro de una semana debería estar ansiosa y no separarse de su prometido. ¿Es por eso por lo que llevas la fotografía?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Para poderle reconocer en la noche de bodas?

Aquello era demasiado.

-¿¡Quién diablos cree que soy yo?- gritó dando un paso hacia él con los puños apretados.

-Qué, seria lo más adecuado- respondió él con suavidad.

El insulto era evidente.

Sakura sin pensar, dio otro paso más hacia para darle un bofetón. Pero Shaoran fue más rápido.La asió por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura intentó forcejear, pero fue inútil.

-Suéltame -gimió sofocada.

¿Y que piensa hacer la sofisticada señorita Kinomoto si no lo hago?

Sakura trago saliva.

-Voy a llamar a la policía y hacer que lo detengan por acoso sexual -dijo con el mayor coraje que pudo.

Pero nada más decirlo, comprendió lo incrédulo que debió haber sonado.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto él con una mirada glacial- sí es por acoso por lo que me vas a denunciar, estoy seguro de que podré hacer algo mucho mejor que simplemente sostener tu mano.

Su cercanía y su simple magnetismo eran más de lo que ella podía soportar.

-No, yo...

Ya no pudo hacer nada más. Los labios de Shaoran estaban sobre los de ella, sus fuertes brazos la apretaban y su cuerpo la reclamaban de una forma que nunca nadie había hecho, ni siquiera Kiosuke. No deseo luchar más cuando su lengua paladeó aquel gusto a chocolate que había dentro de la humedad de su boca. Deseaba que siguiera, que...

Aturdida de repente por la forma en que e estaba contestando, apretó las manos contra su pecho e intentó empujarlo.

Él la soltó al instante, como si solo la piel de ella lo hubiera quemado. Después bajo la vista hacia ella y dijo:

-El teléfono esta ahí por si quieres llamar a la policía.

Su cara apenas estaba a unos centímetros de la de ella.

-Esta completamente equivocado conmigo -susurro Sakura- De verdad que lo esta.

-Pues demuéstrame lo contrario entonces, Sakura Kinomoto, señorita abogada -dijo él sombrío- Pero té apuesto un yen contra mi mejor caballo a que no puedes.

Sakura se toco los labios con dedos temblorosos y al ver la forma en que Shaoran la estaba mirando, los bajo y posó las dos manos en el regazo.

No tenia salida. Tendría que aceptar la propuesta de él, pero no pensaba rendirse con tanta facilidad.

-Si esta es la forma en que entrevistas a todas las candidatas al puesto, no me sorprende que tu ama de llaves se halla despedido.

Shaoran deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla y se la alzó para que lo mirara.

-¿Vas a rechazar la oferta?- preguntó.

A Sakura le despidieron chispas los ojos.

-Me quedare- acepto.

-Bien- replico él.

Continuara... 


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Novia Fugitiva**

(by Lady Verónica Black of Avalon)

Xiao Lang Li sospechaba que Sakura estaba huyendo de algo, y tenia razón. Volar al otro extremo del mundo para evitar su futuro marido era un comportamiento de lo más extraño para cualquier novia. Ella queria pensar las cosas con calma, pero Xiao Lang no le estaba facilitando la tarea. De entre todas las razones por las que ella no debería casarse con su novio, Xiao Lang se estaba convirtiéndose en la principal...

**- Capítulo Cuatro -**

"Desayuno especial"

Sakura abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y buscó el interruptor de la lamparilla de noche. Eran solo las cinco y media de la mañana, pero se sentía completamente despejada. En Japón debía de ser mediodía y lo que menos tenia era sueño con aquel desfase horario.

Lo que necesitaba era una infusión. Aparto las mantas y posó los pies en el suelo, alcanzando su bata de seda y se fue hacia la cocina.

La luz la deslumbro momentáneamente y cuando logro enfocar, soltó un gemido al ver el desorden de la cocina. No le extrañaba que Shaoran necesitara un ama de llaves. Parecía que hubieran tirado una bomba en aquella habitación.

-No lo haré -dijo en voz alta- Simplemente no lo haré.

-Ahora no puedes echarte atrás -dijo una voz a sus espaldas que le estaba empezando a resultar bastante familiar.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Shaoran en el umbral.

Li se separo de la puerta y avanzó hacia ella.

-Esta casa esta asquerosa.

-Ya lo sé -replicó él- Pero estoy seguro que una mujer de tu calibre dejará todo inmaculado.

Sakura lo miró furiosa.

-¿Cómo ha llegado a formarse este caos?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-No ha sido tan difícil. Supone bastante trabajo traer a doscientos caballos desde la capital hasta aquí cada primavera y los chicos usaron esta casa las últimas semanas mientras les arreglaban su casa.

-¿Los chicos? -repitió Sakura- ¿Qué chicos? ¿Vaqueros?

Shaoran asintió.

-Si los quieres llamara así. Algunos de ellos prefieren que se los llamen camorristas, pero es lo mismo, al fin y al cabo. Yo apenas si soy otra cosa que un "vaquero" inculto.

Sakura lo miró con sorna.

-¿Porqué dices que eres inculto?

-Eres tú la que insinuaste que podía no saber ni leer -replicó él con calma.

Sakura recordó el comentario y se sonrojó.

-Bueno, lo dije en medio del acaloramiento -protestó- Sabe que no lo decía en serio.

-¿Y porque lo tendría que saber? -la desafió- Parece que estas acostumbrada a imponerte sobre todo el mundo y que nadie te paré nunca los pies.

-Eso no es verdad -negó la castaña.

-¿Y que me cuentas de Kiosuke? -preguntó con suavidad Li- ¿Se te enfrenta alguna vez?

-Kiosuke no necesita enfrentarse conmigo. Soy yo la que...

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de contarle toda la verdad acerca de su novio. Se sonrojó y a Shaoran no se le escapó.

-¿Soy yo la que qué?- insistió él.

Sakura apretó los labios enfadada.

-Esto es ridículo. No tengo porqué contarte nada de mi vida privada. Haces que parezca una arpía con lengua de víbora.

Él la miro intensamente, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo no soy así -exploto ella- No se atreva a mirarme de esa manera, Señor Li. Todo esto es una exageración y tú lo sabes.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá, pero tienes que admitir que llegaste aquí anoche con un montón de prejuicios acerca de lo que ibas a encontrar.

-Sí -tuvo que aceptar ella- Supongo que tienes razón. Yo creía que iba a ser un humano decente, en vez de un negrero de montañas que tenia más platos sucios en casa que un restaurante.

Shaoran alargo una mano y le acaricio la nuca antes de atraerla hacia así. Sakura no se resistió.

El roce de sus labios sobre los de ella fue una caricia suave como una pluma, pero la agito tanto como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

Entonces su mano se detuvo y le sonrió.

-Me encantaría enseñarte un poco más de mi encanto montañero, Sakura, pero tengo trabajo que hacer -echo un vistazo a su alrededor antes de añadir- Lo mismo que tú.

Sakura lo miró con furia, enfadada con él por haberla besado y enfadada consigo misma por haberlo permitido y haberle correspondido.

-Sí crees que yo voy a limpiar esta pocilga, has perdido el juicio por completo -alzó la barbilla con desafió-. Todavía estamos a mitad de la noche y pienso volver a meterme a la cama.

Sakura se dio la vuelta en dirección a su habitación. Pudo sentir su mirada clavada en sus espaldas mientras recorría el pasillo. Y cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, se metió corriendo a la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Dos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe como si entrara un tornado.

Sakura asomo con cautela la cabeza. Shaoran estaba sentado al borde de la cama y la miró como si fuera un caballo y estuviera tratando de decidirse o no en comprarlo.

-Vamos -dijo él- Arriba.

Se acerco a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas dejando que los primeros rayos del día se filtraran al interior.

Sakura apretó las sabanas contra la cara con manos temblorosas.

-No.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó él.

Sakura se bajó las sabanas hasta la barbilla.

-He dicho que no -repitió- No voy a levantarme. No quiero hacerlo y no vas a obligarme.

Cuando él se acerco hasta la cama, ella trago saliva.

-¿Crees que no puedo? -dijo él con suavidad.

-Soy una mujer libre. No te atrevas a amenazarme.

Él mantuvo la vista clavada en ella.

-Dije que seria tu ama de llaves -respondió ella enfurecida- No he dicho que limpiaría una pocilga. No es justo y no lo haré.

A sus palabras siguió un silencio que se hizo tan incomodo que comprendió lo infantil que debió haber sonado. Pero no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Li salió de la habitación y Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero dos minutos más tarde, él regreso con una mano detrás de la espalda.

-¿Vas a levantarte?- preguntó.

Sakura espero sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía.

-No. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Dispararme con una pistola o algo así?

-No tanto -suspiro él- Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Sacó la mano de detrás de su espalda y ella pudo ver que llevaba una jarra.

-¡¿Qué?!

Antes de poder decir nada más, soltó un grito al sentir el agua fría en la cara.

-¡¡¡Bestia!!! -grito saltando de la cama con el camisón pegado al cuerpo- ¡Eres un animal! ¡¡Un maldito animal!!

Shaoran sonrió bamboleando la jarra en la mano.

-Bien, ahora soy una bestia, así como muchas otras cosas. Supongo que he aprendido muchas cosas de mí mismo en las últimas horas.

Entonces dejo la jarra en la cómoda.

-Si yo fuera tú, me vestiría. Pillaras un resfriado a muerte si no lo haces.

Sakura lo miró con fiereza.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase a mí?

Shaoran tiró de la colcha de la cama y la envolvió en ella mientras la sacaba de la cama.

-Eres mi nueva ama de llaves, ¿recuerdas? No puedo dejar que te derrumbes antes de que hallas siquiera lavado un solo plato.

-Echarme esa agua en la cara a sido una bajeza -dijo la ojiverde mientras él se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Sí -acordó Shaoran- Supongo que sí. Pero creo que te lo merecías.

-¿Merecerlo?- repitió temblando de forma incontrolada. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de él e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pegarse a él- ¿Yo? Eres tú el que merecías que te hubieran echado un jarro de agua helada encima.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que la cocina, después de haberse pasado casi tres horas limpiándola, estaba bonita de verdad. Al contrario que ella, pensó sombría. ¿Cómo se habría manchado tanto cuando lo único que había hecho era limpiar las cosas? Tenia el esmalte de las uñas saltado y los dedos negros. No le extrañaba que el ama de llaves de su casa estuviera comprando cada poco guantes de goma.

Suspiro al pensar en la señora Peabody. Ella hubiera puesto la casa reluciente prácticamente en el tiempo en que Sakura tardaba en darse un baño.

Pero lo único que ella había logrado terminar era limpiar la cocina y tenia la sensación de que Li volvería en cualquier momento. Alzo la barbilla. Bien, ella había hecho lo que había podido y él tendría que conformarse con eso.

Se preparo una taza de café y se apoyo contra la encimera para admirar su trabajo. Era impresionante de verdad, si no se examinaba todo con demasiada atención.

Clavo entonces la vista en dos grandes bolsas de plástico negro llenas de basura y suspiró. Habría que sacarlas afuera y suponía que le tocaría a ella hacerlo.

Dejo su taza en la mesa, recogió las bolsas y empujó la puerta con el codo.

Había dejado todas las persianas bajadas mientras había estado limpiando con la sensación de que el paisaje de afuera seria salvaje, amedrentador y oscuro, que era lo que podia recordar de la noche anterior.

Pero cuando tuvo enfrente la majestuosidad de los alrededores bajo el brillante sol de la mañana, las bolsas se deslizaron de sus manos y se dirigió a la barandilla de la terraza. Nunca había tenido delante una vista tan impresionante.

La puerta trasera estaba en el lateral de la casa y daba a un arroyo bañado por el sol en un valle rodeado de montañas nevadas. El aire era fresco y tenia un leve aroma a pinos.

Aturdida, se sentó en las escaleras del porche y se quedo admirando el paisaje. Había un granero grande más abajo y algunos pequeños edificios. Las vallas eran blancas y dentro, los caballos pasaban de forma pacífica.

Divisó la carretera que discurría entre los establos y había coches y algunas personas, que desde luego no parecían vaqueros. Entonces se fijo en un hombre montado a caballo, un macho grande y negro, que llevaba a otro de las riendas. Trotaba en dirección a ella.

Sakura se levantó de repente. El hombre llevaba sombrero de vaquero y tenia la cara tapada, pero ella sabia que era Xiao Lang. Lo supo por la forma relajada en que montaba al caballo y controlaba al otro como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Sintió casi un impulso desesperado de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa para esconderse en cualquier sitio fuera de la vista de aquel hombre fascinante y enfurecedor. Pero se obligo a aparentar calma mientras él desmontaba del caballo y ataba las riendas en la barandilla con tranquilidad. ¿Qué era lo que la había puesto tan nerviosa?

Se cruzo de brazos y le habló con tono retador.

-¿Una vuelta de inspección?

Shaoran se sacudió el sombrero contra sus jeans y subió los escalones del porche.

-No -replicó.

Sakura apretó los labios.

-Llevo toda la mañana de esclava en su asquerosa casa. Al menos podría mirarlo, Señor Li.

Él reprimió una sonrisa.

-Dime Shaoran -dijo Li- ¿y que quieres que te dé una medalla por hacer tu trabajo?

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Desde luego que no. Solo he mantenido mi parte del trato, eso es todo.

Él asintió muy despacio, la miró a los ojos cansados y después a la cara.

-Pensé que tal vez te gustaría montar un poco a caballo.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar la idea.

-¡Ay, sí! -dijo con un entusiasmo tan infantil que lo hizo sonreír. Entonces a ella se le ensombreció la cara- ¿Puedes tomarte tiempo libre?- pregunto con inseguridad.

-Sí, puedo tomarme todo el tiempo libre que quiera. Él dueño me entiende perfectamente.

Sakura frunció el seño.

Shaoran la miro durante un momento con la sonrisa todavía en la cara. Entonces poso el sombrero en el suelo, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?– pregunto ella muy nerviosa.

-Voy a besarte- contesto simplemente él.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar, sus labios se encontraban sobre los de ella y ella alzó los dedos para acariciarle el pelo de la nuca. Su cuerpo le respondió con una pasión que nunca había sentido o experimentado en su vida.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que la contemplaba como si estuviera analizando su reacción. Ella fue la que se separo de repente. Se aparto hasta la barandilla incapaz de alejar su verde mirada de él.

-No puedo hacer esto -dijo con voz ronca- Te acabo de conocer anoche y...

Él alzo las manos.

-Ya lo sé -dijo con una fría suavidad- Te vas a casar este sábado con un hombre al que lo tienes en un puño.

-No es así.

-Entonces explícame como es.

Sakura trago saliva.

-¿No prefieres desayunar? -cambio de tema de repente apartándose de la barandilla y rodeando a Shaoran para entrar a la casa- Supongo que tendrás hambre después de trabajar tanto tiempo. Soy bastante buena cocinera. Mis hotcakes son de premio.

-Menos mal -musito él mientras la seguía al interior de la casa.

Sakura sacó un huevo del paquete que había sacado anteriormente de la heladera y lo casco en la mesada, mientras lo ponía en un recipiente junto a los demás ingredientes.

-¿Te parece bien los hotcakes o deseas otra cosa?- dijo de repente al mirar la masa frente a ella.

Shaoran la aparto con delicadeza de la cocina.

-Siéntate. Yo preparare el desayuno.

Sakura lo volvió a mirar enfadada.

-Yo soy perfectamente capaz de preparar el desayuno.

-Quizá -concedió Li con una expresión impenetrable- pero el punto con las cocinas eléctricas es que tienes que conectarlas antes de trabajar. Son así de curiosas.

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, pero no supo que decir. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

Shaoran la miró con simpatía.

-Vamos, siéntate. Pareces agotada.

-Lo siento -murmuro ella.

-No te preocupes -dijo él mientras estiraba la mano y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sakura sintió que los ojos se le empañaban de lagrimas y tragó saliva. No podia derrumbarse delante de aquel hombre.

-Esta mañana sólo has tenido tiempo de darte una ducha rápida, así que quizá sea hora de que te pegues un baño entero.

Justo cuando Sakura acababa de cerrar el grifo, Shaoran llamo a la puerta, y enrollándose apresurada una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, abrió sin pensar.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos eternos. Los ojos de él estaban clavados en los de ella y Sakura noto la forma en que estaba mirando los contornos de su cuerpo y sabia que los estaba memorizando de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo con él.

Hubiera sido más fácil abandonarse en aquel impulso primitivo, estirar los brazos, dejar que la toalla cayera y avanzar hacia él... tan fácil y tan imposible a la vez.

Suspiro y el hechizo quedó roto.

-Llevas tanto tiempo dentro que pensé que te habías ahogado -dijo él.

-Estaba leyendo un libro

-¿En la ducha?

Sakura lo miró sin expresión y entonces volvió a la realidad.

-Perdona, ¿Qué he dicho?

Aquellos profundos ojos ámbar la estudiaron durante un largo instante.

-Supongo que deberías estar pensando en Kiosuke -señalo él con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

-¿Quién? -pregunto ella confusa arqueando las cejas- Ah, Kiosuke. Sí, por supuesto. Estaba pensando en él. Perdona.

-No necesitas disculparte por pensar en el hombre con el que vas a casarte -replico él con frialdad- Es con él con quien deberías estar disculpándote.

-No, espera un minuto... -empezó Sakura.

Pero él siempre la interrumpía.

-No, ni siquiera medio minuto -dijo él mientras le ponía un montón de ropa en las manos- Son de mi prima. Supongo que te quedaran aunque tú eres un poco más delgada. Estate lista en cinco minutos, ¿Ok? Si no, me iré sin ti.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y ella se quedo contemplando su amplia espalda antes de cerrar la puerta. Se apoyo contra ella y se froto la frente con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Tenia que controlarse, eso era todo. Se froto la frente y cerró los ojos. La forma en que Shaoran la miraba no significaba nada y la forma en que la había besado menos. Y lo que sentía cuando estaba con él eran imaginaciones suyas. Solo eso y nada más.

Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño a sí misma en el espejo. No podia dejar que le afectara de esta manera. Era estúpido e imposible. Casi tan imposible como tener que casarse con Kiosuke el sábado siguiente.

Continuara... 


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Novia Fugitiva**

(by Lady Verónica Black of Avalon)

Xiao Lang Li sospechaba que Sakura estaba huyendo de algo, y tenia razón. Volar al otro extremo del mundo para evitar su futuro marido era un comportamiento de lo más extraño para cualquier novia. Ella queria pensar las cosas con calma, pero Xiao Lang no le estaba facilitando la tarea. De entre todas las razones por las que ella no debería casarse con su novio, Xiao Lang se estaba convirtiéndose en la principal...

**- Capítulo Cinco -**

"Domando a la fiera"

Los caballo avanzaron uno al lado del otro por el camino del bosque y Sakura suspiró ante la belleza del paisaje. Shaoran la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Feliz?

Ella asintió, le sonrió y aparto la mirada. No era verdad. No estaba particularmente feliz, pero el silencio y la belleza de los contornos le habían producido algo de paz.

Shaoran apenas si había hablado con ella desde que habían empezado el paseo y Sakura sabia que era porque le tenia poca consideración por haberse escapado de Kiosuke. Pero le agradeció el silencio.

Intento dejar la mente en blanco. No queria pensar en Kiosuke y desde luego, y mucho menos en sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran. Era todo demasiado complicado. Y era suficiente estar paseando en caballo en medio de un paisaje que ni siquiera podría haber imaginado que existía.

-¿Sabes? -rompió por fin el silencio él con un tono suave- Para ser una chica de ciudad eres bastante silenciosa.

-No me gusta tener que hablar cuando no tengo nada que decir. Siempre se acaban diciendo cosas que uno no quería decir.

-Las ciudades están llenas de gente así- replicó Shaoran-. Así que ¿Por qué vives allí?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca lo había pensado antes. Escapar siempre me ha parecido cosa de cobardes.

-Hasta ahora –comentó él.

Sakura bajo la mano y acarició la crin de su yegua.

-Me encanta el olor a caballo, ¿a ti no? No hay nada parecido en el mundo. Yo tenía un pony cuando era pequeña y cuando me mandaron al colegio y lo vendieron –entonces miro a Xiao-. No me lo dijo nadie. Estaba allí cuando me fui y cuando volví había desaparecido. Mi padre me explico que yo había crecido demasiado para él y que no me habían contado para no disgustarme.

Entonces saco un pañuelo y se limpio un par de lagrimas.

-¡Qué tontería! No había pensado en Kero en años y ahora estoy llorando.

-No estas llorando por tu pony –dijo Shaoran con voz ronca-. Estás disgustada porque creías que podrías escaparte de una situación que no te había gustado y en vez de eso, la has traído todo el tiempo contigo.

-Bueno, ese es mi problema. ¿no te parece? –replicó ella con ardor. Entonces vio que a él se le tensaba un músculo en la mandíbula-. No me he escapado de mis responsabilidades –dijo de repente en voz muy baja comprendiendo que no queria que aquel hombre pensara mal de ella -. Volveré a Japón y me enfrentare al asunto, pero necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para aclararme.

Shaoran desvió la vista hacia ella.

-Necesitas tiempo, pero supongo que tu novio necesita otra mujer.

Sakura apretó los labios.

-Quizá –dijo ella.

Entonces hincó los talones, apretó las riendas y puso a la sorprendida yegua a galope.

Sakura se inclino sobre el cuello de la yegua apremiándola a que corriera más como si con la carrera pudiera llegar al fin del mundo con sus problemas.

El viento en la cara le resultó lo más excitante que había sentido en años. El pelo se le soltó de las horquillas y floto sobre sus hombros azotándole la cara, pero no le importó. Deseaba gritar de la fiera alegría que sentía. Era libre. Libre...

De repente, el caballo se paro en seco y Sakura, tomada por sorpresa, saltó por encima de la cabeza de la yegua para aterrizar en el suelo.

Se sentó mareada, conciente de que la yegua había salido a galope y al levantar la vista, se encontró a un oso negro sentado a pocos metros de ella. Parecía, en todo caso, tan asustada como ella, pero a Sakura se le quedo paralizado todo el cuerpo al ver sus brillantes ojos negros, su piel gruesa y sus filosas garras.

Al instante escuchó unos cascos de caballo y casi sin enterarse, vio a Shaoran arrodillado a su lado con la mano en la brida.

-¿Puedes moverte? –preguntó apresurado.

Ella asintió sin hablar y se levantó apoyado en su brazo.

-Sube al caballo –ordeno él.

-Pero el oso... -susurro ella jadeante con el corazón apunto de desbocársele del pecho.

-No te preocupes por el maldito oso. Sube al caballo. Y rápido.

Sakura hecho un vistazo a su cara sombría y puso un pie en el estribo, saltando de forma muy poco ortodoxa. Sujeto las riendas incapaz de apartar los ojos de Shaoran, que estaba de pie al lado del caballo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Esta acercándose –susurro Sakura.

-Tranquilo –dijo él con suavidad-. Tranquilo.

Ella tragó saliva y le dirigió una mirada de ánimo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –susurro ella.

-Nada. Por el momento.

-¿Nada? ¡Pero podría matarnos!

Shaoran la miró de nuevo y esa vez estaba sonriendo.

-Creo que dos personas y un caballo serian un almuerzo demasiado ambicioso, incluso para un oso –susurro-. En cualquier caso, a los osos no le gusta los caballos.

Sakura se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró. Shaoran estaba de pie mirando a un oso que era el doble de alto que él, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta para mirarla.

-Bien –consiguió balbucear Sakura-. Solo asustada.

Sakura deslizo las manos temblorosas por la piel del caballo y miro al oso, notando como la brisa de la montaña le erizaba la piel.

-¿Esta intentando decidir que le apetece más para almorzar? –murmuro.

-No –replicó Shaoran con suavidad-. Esta mostrando lo grande y fuerte que es y advirtiéndonos para que no nos enfrentemos a él.

-bueno, peor yo no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Sí montas tú también, podremos dar la vuelta para irnos a casa.

Sakura hizo un movimiento como para darse la vuelta, pero Xiao apretó más fuertes las riendas.

-Quedate donde estas. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Aparte de todo, tenemos que encontrar a tu yegua.

-Pero yo juraría que ese oso se ha acercado –siseo Sakura-. ¿Porqué no podemos salir corriendo?

-Él podría correr tanto como nosotros –dijo Shaoran sacudiendo la cabeza-. Tendremos que asustarlo.

-¿No piensas dispararle? –dijo la ojiverde horrorizada.

Shaoran la miro con frialdad.

-¿Con qué?

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿No llevan pistolas la gente como tú?

Él la miro con sarcasmo.

-¿la gente cómo yo?

Sakura se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Yo no soy un cazador, Sakura –susurro él con expresión de despreció-. Y estamos en el siglo veintiuno y los osos son una especie en extinción, por lo tanto protegida por el estado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? –preguntó temblorosa cuando el oso avanzó una vez más hacia ellos -. ¿Qué le lea sus derechos?

-Esa es una forma de expresarlo, supongo –entonces, dando un paso adelante, empezó a dar palmadas y a gritar-. Vamos –le grito a Sakura-. Tú también. Recuerda que eres abogada. Haz tanto ruido como en la corte.

Despacio, ella se incorporo de los estribos y cuando los dos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, el oso les dirigió una mirada de sorpresa antes de posarse en el suelo y dar la vuelta hacia el bosque.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo sintiendo una debilidad absoluta por todo el cuerpo.

-Podría habernos matado, ¿verdad?

-Probablemente no –replico Xiao-. Parecía tan sorprendido como tu cuando estaban ahí sentados mirándose el uno al otro. Pensé que estabas entrevistando a un nuevo cliente.

Shaoran la ayudó a desmontar y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escapar del consuelo de sus brazos. Simplemente, no podría soportar aquel tipo de proximidad.

-Bueno, no parece que te hallas roto algo –dijo él al soltarla-. Y por desgracia, no aterrizaste de cabeza.

Sakura lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "por desgracia"? –dijo incapaz de no picar el anzuelo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Te hubiera hecho tener un cambio de carácter completo. Ya sabes, haberte vuelto una mujer dulce, amable, y de buen carácter.

-Quieres decir una mujer sumisa. Una mujer con la palabra bienvenida escrita por toda la cara para un cavernícola como tú.

Shaoran sacudió su sombrero contra las piernas y se lo puso de nuevo para dejar la cara ensombrecida al instante.

Pero estaba sonriendo y ella lo sabía, maldito sea.

-Hasta los cavernícolas tienen instintos artísticos –respondió él con suavidad-. Quizá debería enseñarte mis grabados en alguna ocasión.

Sin decir una palabra más, tomo las riendas y siguió por el camino donde había desaparecido la yegua.

Sakura, enfurecida hasta el punto de no poder hablar, se quedó mirando un momento y después, segura de que el oso estaría por los alrededores, saliendo corriendo tras él

-Supongo que el oso no nos oyó llegar –explicó Shaoran mientras seguían andando-. Debiste darle un susto de muerte cuando caíste a su lado.

-¿Darle un susto de muerte? Yo misma sentí como se me paralizo el corazón.

Shaoran le sonrió.

-No veo por qué. Esto es su casa, hay muchos osos en este bosque.

La yegua apareció en el camino a corta distancia. Shaoran se acercó y la examinó con cuidado las patas antes de mirar a Sakura por encima del hombro.

-No le ha pasado nada, así que la historia del oso ha tenido un final feliz.

-¿Es que hay historias de osos con finales desgraciados?

-Una vez vino un turista a estos bosques a merendar. No era lejos de aquí y el oso salió directo del bosque a investigar.

-¿Y que paso? –jadeo Sakura.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-No debería contarte esta historia, teniendo en cuenta por lo que acabas de pasar.

-¿Porqué no?

-Cuando el oso se acercó al turista –resumió Shaoran-, este le tiro una manzana. La manzana le dio al oso directo entre ceja y ceja.

Sakura, todavía un poco temblorosa, soltó una risa histérica.

-¿Y se fue el oso? –preguntó.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Zarandeo al turista hasta matarlo.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Menos mal que no teníamos manzanas encima.

El silencio del bosque parecía envolverlos. Sakura siguió avanzando al trote, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

-Un yen por ellos –dijo Shaoran desde lo alto de su caballo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Preferiría una manzana por ellos –replicó-. Esa historia que me acabas de contar me ha recordado que al final no comimos nada antes de salir. Y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¿Pero no desayunaste?

-Se me olvidó –replicó simplemente.

El caballo de Xiao se detuvo de repente y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con asombro.

-¿Cuándo has comido por ultima vez? –preguntó Shaoran.

-En el avión, supongo. No, fue en el café, justo antes de darme cuenta que me habían robado. Pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza...

-¿Cómo tu profundo amor por Kiosuke?

Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Como ya te he dicho muchas veces, Li, eso no es asunto tuyo. Y no veo lo que te pueda interesar la frecuencia con que pienso en Kiosuke.

-Sí, si te hace dejar de comer –señaló él-. Un ama de llaves en huelga de hambre, no me es de mucha utilidad.

A sakura le despidieron chispas de los ojos.

-Yo no he pedido ser tu maldita ama de llaves. Por lo que a mi respecta, puedes quedarte con tu trabajo y...

-¿Y? –preguntó Li con un brillo de burla en los ojos.

Sakura pensó en las alternativas y tragó saliva.

-Sabes muy bien que me tiene atrapada con esa estúpida idea tuya de pagar por mi alojamiento –consiguió decir por fin-. Es muy malvado de tu parte provocarme de esta forma.

Shaoran se volvió hacia ella con la mirada brillante.

-procuro mantener un ojo atento al bienestar de mis empleados. Tanto moral como físicamente.

Sakura exhaló con fuerza. Pero él simplemente sonrió con burla y cambió de tema.

-Bueno, exactamente, ¿Cuánta hambre tienes?

-Me muero, ya lo sabes –dijo ella enfadada.

-Debe ser horrible estar tan enamorada como para olvidarte hasta de comer –musito él con la vista al frente-. Pero no te preocupes. Ya le explicare lo mucho que sufres por él en mi telegrama.

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué telegrama?

Él la miro de reojo.

-El que pienso mandarle al querido y viejo Kiosuke.

-¡No te atreverás! –grito ella.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Evidentemente tu no lo vas a hacer, y yo no puedo dejar que un colega sufra así por alguien como tú. Podría decirle que estas sola conmigo y que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Su tono era de broma, pero la amenaza era demasiado real. Sakura se humedeció los labios resecos.

-No te atreverás –repitió en un susurro.

-Apuéstate algo, Sakura. Por supuesto que podría adornarlo un poco, solo lo suficiente como para ponerlo celoso. Podría decirle como me abrazaste ayer en la noche en el sofá y con que pasión me besaste esta mañana. Eso lo traería volando aquí, ¿no crees?

-Crees que soy una completa zorra, ¿verdad?

-¿He dicho yo eso?

-No has tenido que hacerlo. Crees simplemente que estoy utilizando a Kiosuke, haciéndolo sufrir por haberme ido con una tonta excusa. ¿Me equivoco?

Él la miro fijamente.

-¿Y que otra explicación puede haber?

Ella lo miro a los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

-Una que no voy a contarte.

-Como quieras.

-Eso hago generalmente.

Shaoran arqueo una ceja.

-¿Puedo decir que no lo había notado?

-Me gustaría tirarte del caballo –dijo Sakura furiosa.

-No te lo aconsejaría. Has estado comiendo tan poco que dudo hasta de que puedas pulsar un botón.

-Hubiéramos tomado unos deliciosas hotcakes sino me hubieras hecho subir a este caballo –contesto ella irritada.

Shaoran le sonrió.

-Ahora sentaría bien un trozo de carne asada, ¿no? Con papas asadas, huevos, un pedazo de torta, una taza de café y un buen pedazo de pastel.

-Deja de torturarme. Ya se que no has traído comida. A menos, por supuesto, que la hallas guardado bajo tu sombrero.

-Lo único que puedo guardar bajo mi sombrero es mi cabeza, Sakura. Hay otra gente que suele perderla con facilidad, pero yo se muy bien donde la tengo cuando la necesito.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Escuchó entonces voces entre los árboles y, lo que era más importante, le llego el inconfundible aroma de la carne asándose al fuego.

-Comida –jadeó-. ¿Crees que nos podrían invitar algo los que están ahí?

-Eso espero –replico él-. Huele como si llegáramos justo a tiempo. Vamos.

Haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera, arreó al caballo al galope.

Había un corral bajo los árboles con un grupo de caballos arracimados al final. Cercanos en un claro, el fino humo gris de la parrilla subía en espirales.

Un pequeño grupo de gente disfrutaba alegre el sol, sacando fotografías y contemplando el paisaje.

Una bonita chica con jeans y botas se afanaba en la parrilla.

-¿Quiénes son todos esos? –preguntó Sakura sintiéndose repentinamente tímida cuando todos se volvieron a mirarlos.

-Turistas –replico Shaoran-. Van a recorrer la ruta. Este es un alto para almorzar.

Un hombre alto se acerco a paso rápido hacia ellos.

-Eh, jefe. Llega justo a tiempo. La carne esta casi hecha.

-Perfecto, Ewan. Estamos muertos de hambre.

Shaoran desmontó y se acercó a Sakura.

-¿Piensas bajar? ¿O prefieres comer el almuerzo ahí?

-¿Jefe? –repitió ella con voz glacial-. Ese hombre te ha llamado jefe.

Sakura empezó a desmontar y se encontró con sus manos alrededor de su cintura para alzarla.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –susurro él con suavidad, con sus labios a pocos milímetros de los de ella.

-Me has engañado –lo acusó ella.

-Te has engañado tu sola –la corrigió él, manteniéndola a medio metro del suelo.

-Bájame –pidió ella con rigidez al notar el corazón acelerado sin motivo-. Se muy bien desmontar yo sola un caballo –se detuvo antes de añadir con sarcasmo-, Jefe.

Continuara... 

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Creo que luego de casi un año volví a actualizar, pero esto ha sido general. Por si no se han dado cuenta he vuelto a subir todos los capítulos de vuelta, no ha habido grandes cambios, solo alguna que otra frases nueva o algunos arreglos.

Admito que haber dejado el fic ahí solito sin nada estuvo mal, pero no sabia como seguirlo; cuando publique el fic ya lo tenia escrito pero por una mal pasada del destino lo perdí y no supe como seguirlo y admito que tampoco me dieron ganitas, pero he vuelto y con todas las ganas que tengo!!!

Espero que a pesar de no haber actualizado hace tanto me den su opinión para saber si debo seguir escribiendo o hacer como si nada.

Los dejo y cuídense. Ja Ne,

Att. Lady Verónica Black of Avalon.- 

_PD: GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS Y ME MANDARON MAILS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA QUE SIGA CON ESTA HISTORIA, ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!_

**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!!**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Nota:** Este fic esta dedicado a mi buena amiga, nena05000.

"**Novia Fugitiva"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

Xiao Lang Li sospechaba que Sakura estaba huyendo de algo, y tenia razón. Volar al otro extremo del mundo para evitar su futuro marido era un comportamiento de lo más extraño para cualquier novia. Ella queria pensar las cosas con calma, pero Xiao Lang no le estaba facilitando la tarea. De entre todas las razones por las que ella no debería casarse con su novio, Xiao Lang se estaba convirtiéndose en la principal…

**-Capítulo Seis-**

La carne estaba deliciosa, Sakura termino con el ultimo trozo de papa asada y suspiro de alegría.

-Esto sí que ha sido maravilloso –suspiro-. No me extraña que la gente pague tanto dinero por pasar las vacaciones aquí.

Xiao la miro con horror.

-¿Quieres decir que no hay buena comida en Tokio?

-Quiero decir que no hay un sitio como este en el mundo –dijo ella soñadora echándose hacia atrás en la silla y poniendo los brazos en la nuca-. Es simplemente precioso.

Shaoran miro hacia los pinos y las montañas con las crestas nevadas visibles a través de un claro.

-Sí, realmente te entiendo.

-Y el aire –siguió Sakura entusiasmada-. ¡Es tan puro! De verdad despierta el apetito.

-Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Quieres decir que ahora solo vas a extrañar a Kiosuke entre comida y comida?

Sakura recogió su plato y el de él, y se levanto de forma abrupta.

-¿Eres siempre tan mal educado con la gente que apenas conoces?

Shaoran se levantó también y sin apartar la vista de ella, la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura sintió que debía resistirse, pero con Shaoran Li, la cosa no era tan sencilla.

Él bajo la vista hacia ella en silencio durante un momento.

-Podría darte una respuesta bien fundamentada a eso, Sakura, pero aquí no me dan ganas de hacerlo.

-Mira vos… -dijo ella nerviosa, incapaz de decir algo inteligente.

Xiao esbozo una sonrisa.

-De verdad eres…

Pero fuera lo que fuera que queria decirle, quedó interrumpido por la llegada de la chica que había estado cocinando. Dirigió una mirada fría y especulativa a la castaña y después se dio la vuelta hacia Shaoran.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento, cariño? Es algo importante.

Al instante, Sakura se quedo sola mientras Shaoran se alejaba con la hermosa morena, él cariñosamente le pasaba el brazo por los hombres y le sonreía. Pronto desaparecieron de la vista tras los árboles y Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar la vista de ellos. Pasaron cerca de tres minutos cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado inmóvil viendo fijamente los platos sucios.

Entonces vio regresar a Xiao y a la chica. Volvían abrazados, y la forma en que ella se estiro y lo beso en el cuello produjo en la ojiverde una oleada de celos tal que le hubiera gustado golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, preferentemente la hermosa nariz de Li Shaoran.

En ese instante, él avanzaba hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa y Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza de la bronca que tenia. Se dio la vuelta y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo al vaquero mientras se acercaba al grupo de turistas. Estos estaban gritando y riendo ante la torpeza de alguno de ellos para montar los caballos.

-Sí no te conociera, hubiera jurado que estas molesta por algo –dijo una voz a sus espaldas que ya le era muy conocida.

Sakura miro enfadada a Shaoran, que acababa de llegar a su lado.

-No estoy molesta por nada.

Él sonrió con superioridad.

-Por supuesto que no. Tu no eres de las mujeres que muestran su enojo tan fácilmente.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo al instante. Las mejillas se le ruborizaron de la furia mientras miraba a Ewan ayudar a los turistas.

La chica que se había ido con Li estaba ocupada guardando unas cosas en la camioneta.

-¿Quién es esa chica? –preguntó Sakura sin ningún tono en especial.

-Mei Ling –replicó él de forma lacónica.

-Es muy buena cocinera.

-Lo es, también es muy buena con los caballos –señalo Shaoran con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Y a diferencia de otras no proviene de un lugar a miles de kilómetros de aquí –entonces miro a Sakura-, además tiene muy buen carácter.

Sakura recordó como los dos se habían mirado, con un gran y profundo cariño, y sintió una oleada de celos terrible.

-Me sorprende que no sea tu ama de llaves –dijo con frialdad.

A Shaoran le chispeaban los ojos. ¿Era diversión o malicia?

-Es la que va a empezar con el cargo recién tu te hallas marchado –replicó-. Debo decir que estoy muy ansioso por que llegue ese día, apenas si puedo esperar.

-No me sorprende en absoluto –dijo Sakura con acidez mientras se acercaba resuelta a Mei Ling dispuesta a ayudarla a recoger.

Iba a hacerse amiga de esa mujer aunque la mataran.

Hacerse amiga de Mei Ling resulto un poco más difícil de lo que la ojiverde había pensado. La chica se mostró fría y antipática hasta el punto de la grosería.

-¿Has hecho todo ese viaje solo para hablar de una herencia con Xiao Lang?

-Sí –respondió Sakura-. Parece ser que hay muchas propiedades involucradas, por lo que preferí hablar el asunto personalmente.

-Seguro que sí –dijo la china con doble intención.

Sakura decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Parece que Li te gusta bastante.

-Mucho –dijo la chica sin rodeos.

-Bueno, entonces no me mires como una amenaza. Yo me pienso casar este sábado y esta visita es simplemente de negocios.

Mei Ling se dio la vuelta hacia ella con una mirada de asombro terrible, pero lo que le iba a decir a la castaña murió en sus labios al acercarse Shaoran y revolverle el largo cabello negro de la china.

-¿No te parece sorprendente, Mei, encontrar una abogada que lave platos?

-He limpiado cosas peores –replico Sakura con sequedad.

Shaoran le sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

El castaño cargo la ultima caja en la camioneta y ayudo a Mei Ling a subir al asiento del conductor.

-Conduce con cuidado, pequeña –se despidió él con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Claro que sí, Xiao. Nos vemos en el rancho –grito ella antes de poner el automóvil en marcha y alejarse.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el camino. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué tenia celos de esa chica por un hombre al que apenas si conocía?

Suspiro y se maldijo a sí misma por haberse metido en esta situación que parecía fuera de su control. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que Kiosuke la había mirado con cariño? Nunca, ni siquiera en los primeros meses, recordó.

De hecho, antes de haber descubierto como era él en verdad, Kiosuke nunca le había hecho sentir ni una décima de las ridículas emociones que Shaoran despertaba en ella con tanta facilidad. Y ahora… Se mordió el labio frustrada ante su situación.

Tendría simplemente que controlar más sus emociones, eso era todo. Pero era más fácil de decir que hacer, especialmente cuando se sentía tan calmada como un antílope con anfetaminas. Cuanto antes volviera a Japón, mejor.

Se detuvo un momento y miro intranquila las montañas de alrededor.

-Eso esta mejor –dijo Shaoran-. Por un momento creí que querías volver caminando hasta el rancho.

Sakura se dio vuelta y lo encontro a un par de metros tras ella.

-¿Siempre te acercas a la gente de esa manera?

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Sakura? –preguntó él con suavidad.

-De nada –se estremeció ella intentando detener la creciente emoción que producía su cercanía-. Es ridículo. ¿De qué diablos tendría que tener miedo?

-¿De ti misma?

La idea la tomo tan de sorpresa que dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Cuidado –le advirtió Shaoran.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Porqué tendría miedo de mi misma?

-Porque no te enfrentas los problemas de frente –dijo él estirando el brazo hacia ella-. Vamos dame la mano.

-No seas ridículo.

Sakura dio otro paso hacia atrás y al instante experimento la curiosa sensación de no tener nada bajo los pies.

En el instante que comprendió que estaba en el borde de un barranco y a punto de caer, Shaoran la agarro con fuerza y la devolvió a tierra firme.

-¡Dios Mío! –susurro al mirar la caída, a salvo entre los fuertes brazos del ambarino-. Podría estar ahí abajo ahora.

-Esta tan alto que aun estarías cayendo. Debo decir que desde ahora ya no me gustan tanto las alturas.

-A mí tampoco –jadeo Sakura.

Shaoran atrajo a Sakura más hacia él para alejarla del borde del acantilado.

-¿Es que no te diste cuenta donde estabas?

-Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al lugar –respondió ella temblorosa.

Shaoran estaba pálido y respiro con fuerza.

-¿Quieres decir que viajes a una de las montañas más altas del mundo y no sabes lo peligrosas que son?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de reojo. Shaoran estaba furiosa, pero ella aun estaba muy asustada, lo único que veía son los brillantes ojos ambarinos de su salvador.

-No pensaba ir de alpinismo. ¿Y a ti que más te da, de todas formas?

Shaoran la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

-¡No seas estúpida! Te guste o no ahora eres **MI **responsabilidad. Y por mucho que sienta el impulso, a veces, de tirarte por el borde de este precipicio, no es la forma con la que he pensado en despedirte.

Sakura se soltó de su mano y, rodeándolo, dio unos pasos hacia el camino, desde donde no se veía la caída.

-Lo más sensato hubiera sido que me hubieras dicho que estaba al borde de un precipicio, ¿no crees? –dijo ella con frialdad, y sumamente furiosa consigo misma por dentro.

-Lo más sensato hubiera sido no acercarse al precipicio. Has pasado delante de todos los carteles de "PELIGRO", creí que solo ibas a contemplar el paisaje. Como me voy a imaginar que eres tan idiota como para caminar directamente hacia un precipicio y no darte cuenta.

-Es una pena que no lo haya hecho, por lo menos me hubiera salvado de tener que limpiar tu mugrienta casa.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, entonces Shaoran se acercó a ella. La expresión de su rostro la hizo estremecerse interiormente, él la agarró con fuerza de los hombros antes de darle tiempo siquiera de respirar.

-¿Qué… qué crees que esta haciendo, Li?

-Voy a hacer que entre un poco de sentido común en esa bonita cabeza que tienes aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida –dijo Shaoran con determinación mientras la acercaba al borde del precipicio.

-¡Sólo te advierto una sola cosa, Li! –grito Sakura furiosa-. ¡¡Si intentas hacer alguna tontería y nos terminamos matando te juro que te denunciare en el otro mundo para que te pudras en el infierno!

-Bien –dijo él rodeándole la cintura con las dos manos y alzándola del suelo medio metro-. Entonces pasaremos una linda temporada juntos ahí.

Sakura cerro los ojos y trago saliva.

-Estas completamente loco –susurro ella-. ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?

-Intentando que vivas en el presente, en la realidad y no en algún mundo tuyo lleno de fantasías estúpidas. Ahora, abrí los ojos y mira a tu alrededor.

-No. No lo haré. Eres un tonto. Y no pienso cumplir tus tontas ordenes.

-Todavía puedo dar un par de pasos más hacia el precipicio –la amenazó él.

-No te gustan las alturas, ¿recuerdas?

-Y a ti tampoco, y más ahora que estas más alta que yo.

-Estas loco –jadeo ella.

-Es verdad, estoy totalmente desquiciado. Ahora, ¡abrí los ojos!

Sakura obedeció. Los brazos de Shaoran eran tan firmes como una roca y sabía que estaba perfectamente a salvo, pero aun así, estar a poco centímetros de caer al vacio, le dio pánico.

-Ahora –dijo él con más delicadeza-. Dime lo que ves.

-Montañas –jadeo ella-. Unas montañas preciosas cubiertas de nieve y que llegan hasta el cielo.

-¿Nada más?

-Solo el cielo y las nubes.

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de ella y entonces se dio la vuelta, y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de volverla a poner en el suelo.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando durante un largo rato, aspirando el aire puro de las montañas para calmar sus alterados nervios. Entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso! –le grito furiosa e intentando retener las lagrimas-. ¿Cómo has podido? Ha sido absolutamente…

-¿Imperdonable?

Ella lo miro otra vez y vio las marcas rojas de sus dedos en la mejilla del ambarino.

-¿Porqué? -pregunto ella suavemente-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡¡Dime, Porqué?

-Supongo, que por esa mirada desesperada y aterrada que hay siempre en tus ojos.

-No sé a lo que té estas refiriendo.

Shaoran la asió de la mano y ella lo dejo arrastrarla, aun un poco aturdida por lo sucedido.

-Vamos –dijo en voz muy baja guiándola hacia el corral-. Es hora de que volvamos. Supongo que no dormiste mucho anoche y me da la impresión de que necesitas descansar.

Ella tiro un poco hacia atrás y al sentir la presión de su mano, Shaoran se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con desesperada? –insistió Sakura.

Shaoran la miro con atención, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-La mayoría de las veces que te miro, la expresión de tus ojos es la de un animalito indefenso que callo en la trampa de un malvado cazador. Pero la diferencia es, sospecho, que tu trampa eres tu misma.

-No es…

Shaoran alzó una mano.

-Ya lo sé. No es asunto mío y debo mantenerme al margen. Pero tú eres una mujer preciosa, Sakura… no puedo ver como metes la cabeza en un hoyo sin intentar hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Cómo arrojarme por un precipicio?

-Como intentarte enseñarte que hay un mundo fuera de la pequeña caja que has fabricado a tu alrededor.

-Bueno, gracias por su análisis, doctor.

Él la tomo por los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Quieres saber las buenas noticias?

-¿Hay alguna?

Shaoran le dirigió una rápida mirada a sus cabellos revueltos y le sonrió.

-Para ser una mujer que está esperando el día más feliz de su vida, a veces no pareces muy entusiasmada con la vida.

-La próxima vez que tenga que visitarte por negocios me pondré un traje de payaso para ti, así parece una persona muy feliz –respondió ella con acidez.

-Puede que no sea tan mala idea. Siempre llevas una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Sakura retiro bruscamente las manos de él sobre sus hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-De verdad eres enervante. No he encontrado nunca un hombre tan insultante como tú.

Él arqueo una ceja con burla.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido de su parte, señorita.

-Tómatelo como quieras. Sólo desearía que a veces salieras corriendo y me dejaras tranquila.

-¿Solo a veces? ¡Dios Mío! Estoy ganando puntos de estima con la señorita hielo.

Shaoran sonrió y al ver la forma en que Sakura entrecerraba los ojos, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el corral.

Ella lo observo alejarse, contemplo la forma en que su oscura camisa marcaba la anchura de sus hombros y su estrecha cintura, sus largos pasos, que parecían tan lentos y que costaban tanto seguir si querías alcanzarlo.

La asalto de golpe el recuerdo de Shaoran asustando al oso, y con un gemido se lanzo corriendo tras él.

-¡Shaoran, espérame! –grito, incapaz de mantener su fachada de frialdad un minuto más.

Él se dio la vuelta y esperó hasta que Sakura llegó a su lado, mirándola con una expresión completamente impenetrable.

-Yo solo… -se detuvo para recuperar el aliento-. Solo queria saber cuales eran las buenas noticias. Dijiste que había una luego de sacudirme al borde del acantilado.

Él reprimió una sonrisa y alzó la vista hacia el cielo antes de clavarla de nuevo en ella.

-Tampoco es algo tan importante.

-Vamos, dímelo –lo apremió ella.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, cuando te dije que abrieras los ojos y miraras las montañas, y te pregunte que sí veías algo más, tu miraste incluso más arriba. Eso debe significar que debe haber algo de optimismo en tu corazón.

-¿Porqué no te metes de psicólogo?

-Quizá lo haga –le concedió con una sonrisa-. Pero no miraste abajo ni una sola vez. Aun hay esperanzas contigo, preciosa.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Holas a Todos! Cómo les va? A pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualizo este fic, pero por problemas de inspiración no he podido hacerlo antes. Espero que aunque le capítulo no es muy largo les halla gustado. Lo más seguro es que ya casi ni se acuerden del fic, pero espero que igual vuelvan a sentir ganas de leerlo. Espero sus comentarios. Si me dicen que vale la pena que lo siga a pesar del tiempo que tarde con esta historia, con gusto lo haré. Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de estos meses, sino fuera por sus ánimos no creo haber logrado compenetrarme de nuevo con el fic. También de paso quiero agradecer especialmente a mi buena amiga Tania, nene05000, porque gracias a sus ánimos e ideas logre volver a engancharme con este SS. Gracias amiga! Este fic te lo dedico de todo corazón!**

**Un beso a todos, y se me cuidan mucho!**

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**


End file.
